


Driver's Ed

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 9, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 9. Castiel, now human, lives in the bunker with the Winchesters. Dean decides it's time Cas learns how to drive a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Ed

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting unfinished for a couple years now, all lonely and forgotten on my drive. Thankfully, that's not the case anymore. :)

As anyone who knew Dean Winchester could attest to, once he put his mind to something, it happened. He was one determined son of a bitch whether or not what he’d decided to do would end less than well for him.

Now was no different, to Castiel’s consternation.

Castiel had woken up that morning to the sound of Dean banging on the door to his room.

At seven o’clock in the fucking morning. On a Saturday.

Castiel had then determined that Dean Winchester was a stubborn son of a bitch who wouldn’t live to see noon.

He’d rolled out of bed, hair sticking up all over the place and his dark blue eyes barely open to answer his door only to be met with “Get dressed. We’re going out,” from the hunter waiting out in the hall.

Dean had left before Castiel could protest and point out the hour on the highly unlikely chance Dean didn’t know what time it was. Though Castiel was fairly sure he did.

Knowing that Dean would just come back and beat on his door again if he returned to bed, Castiel gave one last longing look at his mattress before he began dressing for the day.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Castiel left the bunker, shivering faintly in the light chill that the air carried. He pulled his jacket closed around him, stuffing his hands into the pockets.

Dean was leaning against the Impala, legs crossed at the ankle and a steaming cup of what Castiel prayed was coffee in his hand.

Before Dean could even say anything, the former angel’s hand was darting out and snatching the mug from the hunter, lifting it up to smell the contents. A blissful sigh escaped him as he took a drink from the mug, ignoring Dean’s indignant squawk at having his caffeine stolen.

“You wake me up before nine on a weekend, you can damn well go without your precious coffee,” the former angel muttered, taking another heartening sip from the mug.

“Well, excuse the hell out of me for trying to teach you something, your highness.” Dean rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors to the Impala. His words caused Castiel to blink in confusion.

“Teach me something?” His signature head tilt accompanied the inquiry, brow furrowed.

“Yeah. Like how to drive. Get in the damn car, Cas.” 

For that, Castiel downed the rest of the coffee in one swallow and smiled smugly as he handed the empty mug back to Dean.

The hunter glared at him as he slipped into the passenger seat and Cas took his place behind the wheel of Dean’s baby.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean...this is the Impala.” Cas gave Dean a sidelong glance, hands curling around the steering wheel.

“I know what car it is, Cas. You’ll be fine. Driving’s simple.” And yet Dean was buckling his seatbelt.

Castiel followed the other man’s example and fastened his own securely. “Now what?”

“Now, you put the key in the ignition and start her up.” Dean held up the keys to his precious car and inwardly prayed that she’d return to the bunker in one piece.

Cas took the keys, slipping one into the ignition and turned it. The car started with a loud rumble and the former angel smiled, pleased he’d done something correctly so far.

“Good. Now. When you shift her into gear, keep your foot on the brake. That’s the pedal to your left. The one on the right is the gas, makes it move. Okay?” Dean arched a brow and Cas nodded, listening attentively.

“So, push down on the brake, then move this to ‘D’. Mean’s drive. You do that, she’ll move as soon as you let off of the brake.” Dean pointed to the gear shift by the steering wheel and Cas took a moment to examine it.

“What do the other letters mean?” he asked, glancing at Dean after looking over them.

“P for park, R for reverse, N for neutral, D for drive. Those are the ones you need to worry about. Park, reverse and drive are self-explanatory. Neutral you basically just sit there.” He shrugged.

Castiel nodded, filing all the information away. “So now what?”

“Go ahead and adjust all the mirrors so you can see behind you and at each side of the car,” Dean pointed out each mirror and Castiel took the time to adjust them accordingly.

“Good. Now, we’re gonna go ahead and put her in drive, but remember what I said about keeping your foot on the brake when you change gears.”

Castiel nodded, keeping his right foot firmly on the brake and shifting the car from park into drive, then glanced at Dean. “Go?”

Dean gestures to the long drive in front of them. “You can put your foot on the gas pedal, but don’t push it all the way down. Ease her out, then you can pick up speed.”

He did as he was told, the car moving forward at a crawl until he added a bit more pressure to the gas and sped up. He was driving. He was driving the Impala! And he couldn’t help grinning from ear to ear, hands gripping the wheel.

“Good. Stop when you get to the highway at the end of the drive okay?” Dean leaned back in the seat, keeping an eye on Castiel’s progress.

The former angel was careful as he made his way to the end of the driveway, never once taking his eyes off the road or his hands off of the wheel and when the Impala reached the end of the drive he hit the brake perhaps a little harder than necessary, jolting them a bit in their seats.

“Easy. You don’t have to slam on the brake unless it’s an emergency. Good start though. Now. Flick this lever up and that’ll turn on your turning signal. Basically lets the cars around you know that you’re changing directions. Down for left, up for right. Easy stuff.” Dean pointed out the appropriate lever and Castiel followed directions.

“Okay, no cars coming, so go ahead and turn out onto the highway.” Dean gestured to the right.

Castiel swallowed nervously, then pressed down on the gas pedal while turning the steering wheel to the right, pulling the Impala out onto the highway.

“Highways mean you can go a little faster than normal streets so watch for the speed limit signs. Don’t go faster than those limits or you’re more likely to get pulled over and have to deal with the cops.” Castiel resisted the urge to snort. Dean Winchester telling him not to speed. Ironic.

The sign he could see said the speed limit was fifty-five so Castiel sped up a bit and smiled at the feel of driving the Impala, cruising down the highway. He could see why Dean liked it so much.

“I like this…” he murmured and Dean grinned, petting the car’s dash. 

“Yep. Baby was made for a long stretch of highway,” the hunter said, nodding.

They spent the morning like that. With the windows down, the radio on low so Cas could still hear all of Dean’s instructions, and smiles on their faces. 

By the time Cas eased the Impala into the bunker’s garage, it was mid afternoon and both men were starving. 

He put the car in park just as Dean said, then shut off the engine, pulling the keys out of the ignition. His smile lingered as he offered them back to Dean who pocketed them then clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Great job, buddy. I'm gonna make us some burgers to celebrate. You’ll have a fake driver’s license in no time at this rate.” Dean grinned and went to exit the car, but Castiel's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Dean… Thank you. For everything,” Castiel said, completely sincere. Then he gave into an urge he'd had for a long time, spurred on by the awesome morning they'd had. He leaned in and brushed a soft, sweet kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth. Though his heart sank at the look of shock that formed on Dean’s features and didn't go away. 

He immediately went to apologize, but the words froze in his throat when Dean’s lips, the very same he'd finally felt against his own for the first time just moments before, curved into a small smile. Then Dean was squeezing his hand lightly before he got out of the car. 

“C’mon, babe. There're burgers and pie with our names on ‘em.”

How could Castiel possibly say no to that?


End file.
